Devimon (Adventure)
Lord Devimon is the first major villain to face the DigiDestined, and is responsible for enslaving File Island with his Black Gears, hiding the Tags and Crests, and attacking the children directly and indirectly multiple times. Devimon controls the Black Gears, which perform multiple tasks for him. He generally uses free ones that when summoned will fly towards and eventually collide with a Digimon, bending it to his will and, sometimes, increasing its power and size, especially if the target is struck by multiple gears. There are also some that will serve as scrying mirrors to keep watch on the children. Another set of Black Gears are built into giant arrays as the core of File Island itself. When operated, they can cause the pieces of File Island to separate or rejoin Infinity Mountain. Although Devimon has a strong control over the Black Gears, and at one point is is stated that Devimon didn't create the black gears but mainly found them on File Island. As demonstrated in his fight with Leomon, Devimon also has the abilities to teleport and to enslave Digimon with his own touch even brain washing them and controlling them. Before the events of the series, Devimon took control of File Island. At some point he found a prophecy telling that the Digidestined would destroy him, and hid their tags and crests across the continent of Server (presumably because, powerful though he was, he knew he would be unsuccessful in battle against even one Ultimate Level Digimon let alone seven). Although it is never specifically mentioned, it is possible that Devimon received the tags and crests from Piedmon, who had originally stolen them from Gennai before the start of the series. When the children arrive, he indirectly attacks them with Black Gear infected Digimon, and puts the renowned Leomon and Ogremon under his thrall. When the children reach the mansion at the top of Infinity Mountain, he reveals himself, splits the island, and scatters them across the pieces, as well as sending more corrupted Digimon after them. While the children make their way back, it is revealed that he attacked them due to a prophecy stating that the youngest of the chosen children would destroy him. Although they told him they had no knowledge of the prophecy, he still didn't care, and even seemed to assume they lied to him about that. Shortly before the island reforms and the children rejoin, he sends a heavily-infected Leomon to kill T.K. and Patamon, who play a large part in the prophecy. Leomon is so strong that the children Champion Digimon cannot harm him, but he is defeated when Izzy shares his discovery that the children Digivices can purge the corruption. After this, Devimon absorbs most of the Black Gears himself, and grows into a giant nearly the size of the mountain. He is able to defeat all of the Champion Digimon, including Leomon, but as he is about to kill T.K. believing that he is a threat and will destroy him, Patamon races to T.K.'s aid and thrusts himself in front of T.K. to protect him. At that moment Patamon digivolves to Angemon and is able to delete him with a "Hand of Fate" that also resulted in Angemon's deletion. Though Devimon is defeated, he reveals that their are many other evil Digimon just as powerful as his, and along others that are even more powerful, and gloats that even Angemon will not be able to handle them, as he cannot even defeat Devimon without sacrificing himself.Devimon: "You have used up all your power; that wasn't very smart of you Angemon, now you are no use to anyone! You can't escape from the Dark Forces, evil is everywhere, so don't savor your victory. There are other Digimon just as powerful as I am, some of them are even stronger — I wonder what you'll do when you run into them? You haven't won at all, what a waste of time!" In Digimon Adventure 02, Devimon briefly reappears while the Digimon Emperor is searching for the piece needed to bring Kimeramon to life. When the emperor finds the Dark Whirlpool and goes down into it to find the piece, he finds the broken remains of Devimon. The Emperor disregards Devimon's taunt-like warning that "the powers of darkness cannot be controlled", and harvests his data for what become the arms and Digi-Core of Kimeramon. However, Devimon's influence causes Kimeramon to rebel against the Emperor, and his voice returns to taunt him again until Kimeramon is destroyed. Attacks: *'Touch of Evil' (Death Claw): Slashes his opponents. *'Evil Wings' (Razor Wing) Category:Antagonists